1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to methods of perforating and/or testing an existing production well.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is often desirable to perform flow tests to evaluate the performance of a well. A flow test can be performed at various stages in the development and life of a well. For instance, a flow test may be performed while the well is being drilled, before casing is set. A flow test may also be performed on a new or exploratory well in which casing has been set, but completion operations have not been undertaken. Finally, it is sometimes desirable to test a well which has been completed and placed on production for some time. In this last instance, tests on wells which contain production tubing are usually less comprehensive or are much more expensive than tests conducted on wells prior to the installation of production tubing. This is because conventional flow testing equipment cannot be run through the production tubing, and thus either modified tests must be utilized or the production tubing must be removed from the well so conventional testing equipment can be placed in the well.
Conventional testing equipment typically utilizes drill stem test tools which are conveyed on drill pipe, threaded tubing, electric line, or slick line.
The present invention provides methods for easily and economically conducting comprehensive draw-down and build-up testing on existing production wells without the need for removing the production tubing string from the well. Methods are also provided for perforating a new zone of an existing production well.